


Profectionem

by GodOfGlitter



Series: A Story Told In Symbols [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adaptation, Hopeful Ending, Leaving Home, M/M, Parting Ways, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfGlitter/pseuds/GodOfGlitter
Summary: So, Magnus leaves for Edom.He's worried, but he's not going to let Alec see that.(Thank the Angel Alec sees through his every mask).





	Profectionem

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is my version of the promo for season three (the one where Magnus leaves for Edom). Hope you enjoy!

Magnus can feel the tension thick in the air as he carefully sketches the Pentagram on the floor- recently cleaned, for the first time in forever. He knows, without looking behind, that Alexander's shoulders are rigid and his posture perfect- all because of worry for him.  
  
Although, to be honest, Magnus is pretty worried about himself too. Why wouldn't he be, knowing that he has to go back to the realm that he came from, the one that nearly killed him and caused so much pain to those he has come to call friends?  
  
But. Magnus is not going to focus on that- it’ll only lead to his magic flaring, which is something he can’t afford right now. And anyway, he’d rather think of Alec than his father.

Sighing, Magnus dusts his hands off as he finally completes the Pentagram. He takes one moment to compose his expression and stuff all his worries into a box at the corner of his mind, before turning to Alec with a wide smile plastered on his face.  
  
And Alec, the Angel bless him, sees right through him and lets out a sigh of his own.  
  
"I suppose telling you to be careful will just be a waste of breath." He says, walking forward and taking Magnus into his arms like it's the last time he'll see him (it probably is, but Magnus is going to focus on Alec's biceps and not that thought).    
  
"I think we can agree that there's no such thing as being too careful when fathers are involved," Magnus says, heart, clenching painfully as Alec lets out a choked laugh.  
  
He can feel tears building in his eyes- what is he to do, given that this might actually be the last time he'll ever meet the love of his life?   
  
So Alec keeps on holding him, pressing comforting kisses on his forehead and cheeks in a successful attempt to loosen some of the tension in his body.   
  
Eventually, though, they have to break apart because the chairman won't stop rubbing Magnus' legs incessantly, as if he, too, can feel the sense of despair that hangs in the room. Magnus chuckles wetly and picks him up, cuddling him close to his chest and cooing at him like he hasn't done in a long while.   
  
Too soon, Magnus hands over a protesting chairman to Alec, wiping off excess tears before leaning in for a quick peck (that is really anything but quick). Then, he calls on the side of him that caused him to be branded as a monster, the side that laughs in the face of death and basks in the glory of war.  
  
Soon, under the effects of his incantations and magic- which is somehow more powerful now, as if Edom is calling to it to come home- the Pentagram is alight, and he can feel the strange pull of the place he used to call home. Already, he can feel himself becoming more feral, feel the human in him begin to wither.   
  
"I love you," says Alec, so softly that Magnus almost thinks that he imagined it. And yet, it works wonders- he feels his resolve strengthening, and his heart filling with love and not the giddy feeling power ignites. He _will_ make it back, no matter what, he thinks. He has to.  
  
*

  
The portal whirls shut and leaves behind a bitter feeling on Alec's tongue and tears in his eyes.  


"Come home safely," he says into the deafening silence.

  
The chairman meowls.


End file.
